naruto the next generation
by Jaketheripper
Summary: the cannon couples have finally done it, they've procreated, my fancharacter is there too!
1. Chapter 1

Naruto the next generation

Prologue:

Place: the hokage's pagoda

Time: 8:00

Timeline: 11 years after shipudden

"Well this is disturbing." Said Naruto uzamaki as he poured over some recon photos retrieved from a dead scout ninja. Hinata uzamaki then comes over and looks over his shoulder, "what are you looking at?" She asked curiously, "do these photos look familiar to you?" hinata looks at the blurry photo depicting a shadowed figure raising a huge sword in attack position.

"It looks like Zabuza." She said in a surprised voice, "no, it can't be, I saw him die." Replied Naruto

"You saw Gaara die too but he's still alive isn't he?"

Naruto adopts an exasperated expression, "that was different."

Hinata shrugs, "where was this photo taken again?" Naruto answers, "The hidden mist village."

Hinata looks uneasy, "maybe you should go investigate?" Naruto shakes his head, "I would love to, but I have things to do here." Hinata then gets a sudden inspiration, "maybe you could send one of the teams?"

Naruto ponders for a minute, "that would make sense if there were any available." He starts to ponder and then he gets an idea, "GOROU!" he yells into the hallway, about ten seconds later a blonde haired boy with hinata's eyes enters the room, "yea dad?" Naruto points at the mini version of himself, "tomorrow, your team will get its first mission." Gorou pumps his fist into the air, "AWESOME!"

Naruto smiles, "now get some sleep son, you'll need it."

End of event…..

That was last night, the morning will come, they will go on this mission and I will accompany them.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1:

A mission long needed

My day started like any other, I woke up too lazy to make myself breakfast, so I got my green mizugumo , my green hood, gloves, boots, swords, and kunai launchers. I then started on my way to the leaf village, I was all set to go train and live out the ho hum life I had been forced to live since my bounty hunting company and residence number had been erased from the leaf village directory. I was all ready to go to the old training ground when I met a familiar masked, white haired someone next to the ramen place I had stopped by, "Kakashi?" I asked in astonishment, "jeiku?" asked Kakashi in a tone suggesting that he barely remembered me.

The elite ninja, now in his early 50s, walked up, shook my hand and then looked me over, "it looks like a tree vomited you up, what happened?" I shrugged, "it helps me blend in to my surroundings, plus it helps break the ice." Kakashi smiled under his mask, "say could you do me a favor?" I was short on money so of course I asked him the "how much?" question, "50,000 yen." I accepted and he proceeded to brief me.

"My granddaughter Kiku, I need you to observe her, she has been getting into trouble lately and I don't want her to start a fight that she can't finish." I nodded and he handed me a picture, the girl was 16, she had shoulder length white hair and a beautiful face.

"Cute kid, who is she hanging around?" I asked as I put the picture in my pocket, "she hangs around with the hokage's son, Gorou Uzamaki and Sakura's daughter Etsuko Uchiha, I don't think they'll be a problem" Replied Kakashi.

"She's as good as safe, but why now? You know where I live; you could have come to me sooner."

He chuckled, "you don't understand, her team is getting its first mission today, there have been attacks in several other villages, and the figure is scarily familiar to both me and the hokage" Kakashi holds up a photograph of a blurry figure with a gigantic sword, then he holds up a photo of a very clear figure that was obviously taken much earlier, of one Zabuza Momochi.

"Are you sure it's him?" I asked in a tentative voice, I had seen the demon of the hidden mist in action and I was scared to think that he might be back from the grave. "No, I saw him die myself, it can't be him, but we still need to find out, so naruto sent them, that's where I need you, they're being briefed in the hokage's house."

I nodded and jumped into the trees, proceeding to the hokage's house.

I reached the house and perched myself on the roof just above an open window to listen to the conversation; I had arrived at the end of it.

"…so you can see the importance of this matter, those are your orders, get going."

I then peeked down and saw the three ninjas looking at each other with smiles on their faces before they left, I saw Gorou Uzamaki, the son of the hokage that Kakashi had told me about, Etsuko Uchiha, a beautiful black haired young woman, and an older girl that I could see as Kiku.

Before they left however, Gorou spotted me peeking and pointed out the window, "AAH!" I ducked out and ran up the roof until I was on the other side, then I hid myself in a tree.

Sooner than I had expected, they were on the roof, looking around sharply for the person they had seen spying on them, I thought that I was safe until I heard Gorou say something in a razed voice, "BYAKUGAN!" I winced "oh crap" I whispered to myself, then I cursed myself, the byakugan is a sound based ganjiutsu, "Crapcrapcrapcrapcraaap!"

Once he reached the tree he kicked it so hard that it fell, crackling to the ground, I jumped out and landed on the roof, "please, I'm not your-"but before I could finish, a fireball just barely missed my head, I was being attacked from all sides, "-enemy…" I finished the sentence too late for any to hear as they charged me.

I ran up the roof again, much too my displeasure, Gorou chose that time to pull off what I suspect was a combination of his mother's byakugan and his father's rasengan, I hadn't expected that. He created one rasengan and my eyes bugged, "the rasengan? But how?", then another one appeared on the other hand and he charged at me too fast for me too see," damn it you idiot!" I thought to myself, mentally punching myself.

"BYAKUSENGAN BARRAGE!" he yelled at the top of his voice, then he hit me and disappeared, and again, and again, and again, until I decided to catch him by the front of his coat, he was sloppy, he was visible, but he was still hitting me.

I chose that time to knee him in the solar plexus, knocking him out.

Still cursing myself for that slip up, I threw him aside and ran as fast as I could, I generated a shadow clone and told it to go the opposite way, then I made my way to another, more concealed tree.

I had never been in this much pain, I felt as if my body had gone through a mechanical meat grinder, I had to keep a watch on this kid.

"You're being sloppy jeiku" I yelled at myself inside my head, "you're not as young as you used to be, so you've got to be more careful!" I said while punching myself in the forehead.

And so I did, I kept just far enough away so that they couldn't sense me, but just close enough to see them.


	3. Chapter 3

On the road again

"No more slipups, no more", this is what I thought as I was following them, none of them even noticed me, i was invisible among the leaves and branches, due to the camouflage properties of my mizugumo.

All I had to worry about was keeping an eye on Kiku and staying away from Gorou, easy right?

Or so I thought.

At that moment, I sensed danger ahead, I sped up and came into a clearing, in the clearing were a couple of ninja, one was familiar to me, the other was not so familiar, the one I knew was a kunoichi named karin, we were married, but we have not seen each other In a while, the other one was taller and he wore an akatsuki robe, they were locked in combat, she was in trouble, plus the others were headed this way, I had to intervene.

The others came into the clearing and saw the akatsuki member; he had black hair and needle teeth, his mouth was caked with dried blood and he had pale scaly skin, they stopped dead and drew their weapons, ready for a fight, that's when I took the opportunity to intervene.

I jumped out of the tree cover, the three younger ninja jumped back and gorou yelled, "HEY, it's that guy from the roof, what the hell are you doing here and why did you attack us?" I put my face in my palm, "you three attacked me, but that's not important now, you three have a mission to attend to, go now so karin and I can handle this." karin looked round, "jeiku?" she asked in a confused voice, I drew my katana and jumped at the akatsuki member, "GO!" I yelled before striking him, the three obeyed my orders and left.

The akatsuki member laughed as I tried to hit him, he dodged and kept laughing, "this is insane, I thought the akatsuki were dead!" yelled karin as she pulled out her fan, "you haven't seen the recent records, this must be a member of the new akatsuki, this looks like their recent member, Hikaru Masimoto, he's insane." karin looked at me with a sarcastic look, "oh, you think?"

Then she used her fan to create a whirlwind, I stabbed the ground with my katana and held on, Hikaru however, was blown into a tree so hard that when he made contact, he crunched.

He fell to the ground chuckling, I got up and walked up to him, "are you done yet?" I asked him, there was a poof of smoke and Hikaru was gone, there was more maniacal laughter from behind me and all of a sudden I was dog piled by about ten shadow clones of Hikaru, then karin was knocked out by the actual Hikaru, I couldn't move my legs and my arms were pinned, my katana was across from me, it was next to karin's unconscious form.

Hikaru bent over her and opened his mouth so wide that the edged of his mouth ripped, bleeding down his cheeks, he laughed even more maniacally as if he enjoyed the pain, his needle teeth gleamed as he bent down, to bite her neck, "NO!" I shouted," ohhh, yessss" he giggled and laughed as his mouth opened even wider, wider and wider until his cheeks were totally torn asunder, he lowered his bleeding, open mouth full of needle thin, needle sharp teeth down to karin's neck, "NOOOOO!" I screamed as I struggled and punched, but the hikaru shadow clones only laughed, I couldn't break free, I had only one chance.

I thought back to the teachings I had gone through in all of the villages, sand, leaf, mist, and sound.

I remembered the puppet master jiutsu that so many sand ninja had used, I had never done it before, nor had I ever needed it, but I needed it now to save her.

I reached out with all my power, all my chakra, and I made a thread, I reached out toward my sword, straining, and finally, I got it! I felt as if the sword were now a part of my body, I flipped it up and drove it into hikaru's throat, the shadow clones disintegrated as he flew to the side, hit a tree and my sword kept him there, struggling.

I ran to karin, his teeth had barely scraped her throat, but she was still bleeding badly, I thought that this mission would be easy; I thought it would be a break, "STUPID!" I yelled as I punched a tree, karin stirred, she looked up at me, dazed, "jeiku?" I nodded, "what happened, i-." I put a hand over her mouth, "don't speak, I need to heal your wound." Her breathing was erratic and she was losing blood, I knew what I had to do.

I used a medical jiutsu that I had learned to heal the wounds in her throat, after a while she began to breathe steadily.

Her eyes closed and she began to sleep, that was when I noticed that we were not alone, I whipped around and drew one of my kunai launchers, but it was Gorou, he had come back after I had given him a direct order, "wow, what happened here?" he asked as his fellow ninja jumped into the clearing.

"You shouldn't have come back Gorou, I told you to see to your mission."

Gorou looked at me angrily, "you aren't my dad, you can't tell me what to do."

I holstered my kunai launcher and un-shouldered my backpack, I was going to make camp, "as long as you're here Gorou, you and your friends can make camp here too, but tomorrow I'm going to escort you on that mission alright?" Then I remembered the impaled hikaru, I ran up to him, still struggling to get the sword out of his neck, "ALRIGHT SCUMBAG WHO SENT YOU?!" Hikaru gave a choked giggle and blood came trickling out of his mouth, I pulled out a kunai launcher and put it to his head, "if you don't tell me I'm going to kill you, then track down one of your friends and ask THEM."

Hikaru laughed some more and sometime around there I began to tire of his constant laughter, "never mind, shut up." He continued to laugh, "Shut up!" he started to laugh louder, "I said SHUT THE FUCK UP!" and I pulled the trigger, his brains went everywhere as a paper bomb laced kunai exploded inside his head.

"Damnit." I yelled

Gorou stared at me, scared.

I looked at him and saw the look on his face, this look annoyed me, "what? If I hadn't done that, he would have killed someone else." I could see that Gorou was trying to take in the thing he had seen take place, "why did you come back anyway?" I asked him, "it was kiku's idea; she wanted to come back and help you." I turned around and looked at kiku, who had an embarrassed look on her face as she looked at her shoes," well thank you all, but I didn't need any help, it's getting dark so I think now would be a good time to make camp." Gorou and friends nodded and turned around to make camp.

I made my tent and put karin inside on a cot of her own.

As the sun set, I sat outside the tent and watched it, after about 2 hours I was joined by a newly recovered karin.

"so." She said, looking into my eyes, "so." I said, averting my eyes, "this is where you talk to me jeiku." She said in a prompting voice, "I don't feel like it, you almost died today, I don't want to think of what would have happened if I hadn't intervened." She smiled and hugged me, "aw, that's so sweet."

It felt weird to feel someone hugging me, especially her, I leaned into the hug and she took off my hood, she pulled my head up towards her and our lips met, a moment of ecstasy and I pulled away and pulled my hood up, "I'm sorry, I don't like to get too close to anyone, I'm already too close to you, you should go." She slapped me across the face, "you idiot, can't you let anyone in? I've been waiting for you to come back and just fucking KISS ME or something, but I guess that I was waiting for nothing." Tears were streaming down her face now, she was starting to get up, I grabbed her hand, "maybe! after this last mission, I'll retire the bounty hunter thing and settle down with you, i've been so displaced, i'd almost forgotten who i was." She turned with glistening eyes "You'd really do that?" she asked with a hopeful look on her face, I nodded. She knelt down and started to cry, I leaned forward and she fell into my arms, we sat there for what must have been an hour before something disturbed the foliage next to our little campsite. I drew both of my kunai launchers and proceeded to the bushes from which the rustling noise had come, I shot a few kunai into the bushes and there was a loud exclamation of "HEY!" accompanied by a loud hiss, then a titanium white snake slithered out from the bushes and spoke to me and karin, "what wasss that fffor?" Astonished, I answered, "Umm, I thought you might be another member of the akatsuki." The snake shook its head and scrutinized me, "I hate the akatssssuki, especially the new onesss, the old onesss at leasssst ressspected my territory and offered me fffffood, theassse guysss just kicked me like I wasss a dirty animal and told me to leave."

"Well, pardon my rudeness but what the hell are you?" I asked the pitiful creature in front of me, "Oh pardon me, ssso rude, my name isssss Maru, I'm one of the ffffew snakesss that can talk."

karin looked worried, "only one of the few? You mean there's more?" the snake nodded his head and karin fainted, I looked at karin and back to Maru, "damn man, you didn't have to scare her." The snake started to laugh in a hissing fashion, "hissshshshshshshshshshshshss s, I'm sorry, hisshshshshshshshshshs, I didn't know that sssshe was afraid of snakes." ;)

"Well, you know now, why don't you come to the campsite? We might have some room for one more occupant if you've got info on the new akatsuki." I turned and walked to the campsite, stopping every few yards to let maru catch up, once we reached the campsite it seemed as if karin had woken up and was now covering our flank, we passed the tree that the dead hikaru had been pinned to, as I passed the tree, I noticed that both the body and the sword had disappeared, I looked around urgently, searching for the thief, when I heard a loud, familiar and annoying laugh, it couldn't be, yet there he was, standing in the branches of the very tree that I had pinned him to, head blown out, holding my sword and laughing his ass off at the look on my face, " hehehehehAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAAAA, do you see the look on your face right now my friend? I had you sooo convinced that I was dead didn't I? Go on, admit it, I had you fooled."

I took out my kunai launchers and started shooting them at him; he dodged them so fast that neither of us could see him, then he was at my throat with the sword, "admit it." I raised my hands to take the sword but hikaru pressed the blade into what he thought was my throat, what it actually was, was a plate that I used to keep this very thing from happening, "admit it." He snarled into my ear again, "ok fine hikaru, you had me fooled, now can I have my sword back please?" Hikaru then did something that karin didn't expect at all, he handed me my sword and stepped away, "thank you hikaru, now say hi to my new friend maru," and at that moment, maru took the hint and a sword extended from his mouth and impaled him, hikaru staggered, his eyes slid in and out of focus, "didn't-see-the snake." And he fell flat on his face.

I looked at maru who was retracting the blade back into his mouth, karin, who had been waiting for the right opportunity, stood flabbergasted at what she had just seen, "did maru just save your life?" she asked, I nodded and thanked maru, we then proceeded to wake up the other ninja, they stepped outside their tents and maru slithered into my backpack before they could see him, "what's up?" kiku asked blearily, "we need to move right now, we need to get to the hidden mist village now." Gorou looked suspicious, "why're we going to move? What game are you playing?" as usual Gorou didn't think that I was playing for his side, "you need to get an early start on your mission."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

The hidden mist village

We reached the hidden mist village with relatively no interference except for that little hiccup where we took on two new party members, within a course of a few short hours once we set out.

Once we got to the village we immediately noticed the destroyed buildings, bodies strewn everywhere, and survivors moaning in pain beneath the rubble, we rushed to the aid of whoever needed help and kept up a pretty quick pace to the center of town, the destruction was fresh, and no matter where we looked, there was some type of destruction, I bent down to ask a survivor what happened, but instead of speaking, he pointed northwards and went limp, I motioned silently for the other ninja to move forward, "whoever did this, must be really powerful." Whispered etsuko to kiku, kiku nodded and looked to gorou, "what could have done this?" she asked with a look of shock on her face, gorou shrugged, "whoever it is, I hope I get a shot at them." And he smiled recklessly.

At that moment, an explosion attracted our attention, we turned towards the explosion and saw something that none of us expected, the thing must have been about 10 feet tall, it carried a large sword that looked like an overgrown butcher knife, it's head was contained in a large metal pyramid shaped helmet that covered it's face, as it walked, the ambient chakra and the chakra residing within the dead bodies flew to him and into him, gorou gasped, "it's eating their chakra!"

gorou's face split into a snarl and he charged, "YOU BASTARD!" etsuko growled, "GOROU YOU JACKASS! GET BACK HERE!"

kiku was about to run after him when i grabbed her shoulder, "strict orders kiku, you've got to stay safe, i'll go get gorou, if i need backup, i'll call you, Karrin, stay with kiku and etsuko." she smiled, "kay."

with that, i charged after gorou, who was charging his rasengan, again, i have no idea how he mastered that jiutsu at such a young age, all of a sudden, he jumped and flew at his opponent, "BYAKUSENGA-GAAAAH!"

the strike collided with the creature's helmet, and his opponent fell on it's side, groaning, Gorou stood there, clutching broken knuckles, all of the chakra had been sucked out of his attack, he stood there groaning as the creature got up, it roared and swung it's great knife at us, i pulled gorou out of it's reach and ran to the other kids, "this isn't good, we need to go, now."

no objection from the kids and certainly no objection from karin, we ran back into the mist, the hokage had to hear about this.


End file.
